Ixion
A stampeding warhorse that tramples his foes underneath thunderous hooves. Abilities Thor's Hammer (Su) At 1st level, Ixion receives the Thor’s Hammer. Ixion calls down the judgment of the heavens, striking foes with lightning blasts. Enemies within 30 feet of the avatar take 1d6 points of lightning damage per Summoner level, with a Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Ixion’s Constitution modifier) for half damage. Ixion can use this ability once per day at 1st level, and gains one additional usage every 4 levels thereafter. Static Charge (Ex) At 2nd level, while Ixion charges an opponent, he can attempt to dazzle the target for 1d6 rounds. The target must make a successful Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Ixion’s Charisma modifier) to negate the status effect. Chaos Charge (Su) At 4th level, Ixion blasts the target with the tip of his horn. As a standard action, he attacks with his horn at a -5 penalty. A creature hit by the attack takes normal gore damage plus an additional 2d6 points of lightning damage and must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Ixion’s Charisma modifier) or be stunned for one round. Aggressive Thundercloud (Sp) At 6th level, Ixion is able to cast Aggressive Thundercloud like the spell. This is a spell-like ability and consumes one 2nd level spell-slot from the Summoner. Aerospark (Su) At 8th level, as a full-round action, Ixion fires two blast of lightning at two different enemy targets. Ixion must make a ranged touch attack to hit for each ray, and if the ray hits, it deals 3d6 points of lightning damage + Ixion’s Charisma modifier per ray. Fulmination Spiral (Ex) At 10th level, as a full-round action, Ixion charges in a 30-ft.-line, causing damage to foes in the line of effect. All creatures in the area of effect take damage equal to triple Ixion’s gore damage and take a -4 penalty to AC unless they make a successful Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Ixion’s Constitution modifier). Ball Lightning (Sp) At 12th level, Ixion is able to cast Ball Lightning like the spell. This is a spell-like ability and consumes one 4th level spell-slot from the Summoner. Thunder Guard (Su) At 14th level, Ixion grants allies a shocking guard. All allies gain a +10 morale bonus to saving throws versus lightning spells and effects. The allies must be within 30 feet of Ixion when he uses this ability to receive these bonuses. This consumes one 5th level spell-slot from the Summoner. Destrier's Charge (Ex) At 16th level, once per day, as a standard action, Ixion thrusts at great speed and precision at a –5 penalty. If the attack hits, the gore is treated as a critical hit and deals double damage. Stormbolts (Sp) At 18th level, Ixion is able to cast Stormbolts like the spell. This is a spell-like ability and consumes two 6th level spell-slots from the Summoner. Lightning Horn (Su) At 20th level, once per day, as a full-round action, Ixion shoots out a super-charged lightning bolt, dealing 15d8 points of lightning damage in a 100-ft.-line, 10-ft.-wide towards a direction. Creatures within the area of effect must make a Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Ixion’s Charisma modifier) to take half damage. Category:Espers